Love Is
by chichitehahh
Summary: Summer is nearing, and one teacher is determined to have his favorite student get exactly who she wants before it's too late. One Shot


"Alright guys," Mr. Deleary called as he stepped in late to the classroom. In his hands was a small brief case and a video, much less compared to the load of paperwork he typically came in with. All of it notes and pop quizzes. However, this was the last day before summer break, and it appears that even the workaholic of a man even knew to give his kids a break. "Settle, settle. Welcome to the last day of your senior lives," Cheering erupted in the classroom, most of it all coming from the jocks and the burnouts, those that Rachel doubted had any kind of beneficial future. "Yes, yes, we're all excited. But I have one last assignment for you," Of course he did. Mr. Deleary always had one last assignment, it was silly to think otherwise, though the class seemed hopeful. "In my hand I have a video, the old kind from the stone age," he tapped the vhs on his desk before smiling. "It's nothing fun, just a romantic movie for all to sob at. And while you're sobbing, I want you to write a paper on what you believe love is." The hopeless romantic of a teacher smiled to all his students, before setting everything up. "You're all going to college, you're going to find someone and you're going to fall in love. Maybe not while you're in college, but some day. So why not figure out now what it is you view love as before you even leave this building?" There was something in his smile, a sly kind of smirk as he looked over the heads of his students, and for a moment, Rachel swore he sent a wink to Quinn Fabray.

She wasn't sure what to make of it, she knew Quinn would never in her life do something so…well disgusting was the only word that would enter Rachel's mind. Especially after her reaction to hearing about Puck and Shelby. Still, there was a kind of sickening churning low in Rachel's gut, almost protective of the blond. The two had become friends only recently, and in that short time Rachel had grown tremendously attached. Or perhaps, it was before then that Rachel grew attached to Quinn. There had always been that pull to her, that kind magnetic pull that Rachel could never understand fully. Now that the two were friends, she had stopped trying, and settled with what she had, ignoring the pull that was still oddly there.

The movie began, Mr. Deleary turned out the lights, and Rachel Berry enthusiastically put pen to paper, writing out her deepest most romantic thoughts. It was a shared personality trait between her and the teacher it seemed. Rachel grew up on romance, watching musical after of love triumphing over all, much like her life, or at least almost like her life. The only triumphs that Rachel and Finn made were triumphs over each other, but it was all the same to her.

Silence overcame the room, everyone busy with their writing, focused on their deepest thoughts. Rachel's pen scrawled on her paper, her tongue peaked out as she concentrated deeply. She would win the hearts of every single person that would read this piece of paper, if anyone would of course.

_Love to me undeniable. It's that force that brings two people together over and over again. It's that overwhelming feeling of joy by just being in their presence and yet not saying a single word to each other. That smile that erupts on your face when they just walk into the room, or walk towards you. That smile that is unstoppable. Undeniable._

As she wrote, Rachel's mind wandered, filling with memories of the past year. It still amazed her how far she had come. She may not have had the easiest ride, but she still got to where she was going. It was all she'd ever wanted, to go to New York, and while there were many bumps in the road, Finn had finally agreed and Rachel was finally happy. She may have choked but NYADA was still an option, one Rachel was gratefully and excitedly taking.

Her eyes flicked up for a moment, thoughts having gone a little too off track, and they landed on the back of Quinn's head. Quinn seemed about as distracted as Rachel, her head laying heavily in her palm. Another unbelievable thing. Quinn Fabray going to Yale. Not that Rachel ever doubted her, it was more that Quinn had come so far. From being the scared pregnant girl struggling to be what everyone expected of her to the strong independent girl that was moving on and making something of herself.

Suddenly, inspiration struck, and Rachel was back to being focused on her paper, smiling as she wrote her thoughts out.

_Love is knowing and believing that your partner can achieve great things, and believing in them even when they might not. It's pushing the other to be the best because you know they're so capable of it. It's the knowing and believing that are truly the building blocks of love. The very foundation to build more on top. Without it, you're just two people in admiration of the other._

A firm period was placed on the end as Rachel once again settled her thoughts. It was normal for her now. The once rambling girl had to start to change, and now the rambling that never left her lips stayed inside her head, buzzing about and making noise even when she was at her most focused.

_Love is not only wanting to be with that person for the rest of your life, but knowing it will happen. Trusting that that person wants to be in yours just as long. Not foolishly so, but again, undeniably so. That belief will seem so absolutely set in stone that anyone who denies it should be laughed at and called ridiculous. Others will view you as delusional and foolish, but you'll know in your heart that you're one of the lucky ones._

Brown eyes flicked to the back of Quinn's once more, who was now hunched over her desk, no doubt writing out some long essay of a paper much like Rachel herself. The small brunette felt the smallest of smiles cross her features before she went back to writing. She held her pen in a much less intense grip, and instead of her focused stare, that smile stayed plastered to her face the entire time.

_Love is feeling pain, no matter what is happening. It can be pain from a fight, or pain from feeling so much love that it's like your heart is ripping in two. But to be in love is to feel pain. It's to be able to say the hard painful things and know that the other will still be there. It's to be hurtful in a way that will only push them, and better them for their future._

_Love is being content in their arms. Feeling safe and secure when all they're doing is holding you. When it's just their firm grasp around your waist. Love is feeling like you've come home when you're in their embrace, and nothing feels better._

_It's the words that go unspoken, the pull to them. That sense of joy when you finally realize just how much you care for them. It's that clicking of the two puzzle pieces finally coming together._

_Love is when you never want to hurt them, and when you do you end up kicking yourself for however long you see fit. It's telling the one you love that may have hurt you you still love them, and that it will all be over soon. It's that touch that makes everything disappear for just a little while. That feeling of everything being okay simply because they're touching you in some way shape or form. _

_But most importantly, love is a circle. It repeats everyday you see that person that holds your heart. The bubbling joy of being in the presence of them, the believing in them no matter what the obstacles may be, the knowing that they'll be with you forever, the pain, the contentment, the unspoken words, and the flaws. Love is all of this, happening in a single day._

Happy with her work, Rachel put her pen down and read what she wrote over, checking for any mistakes she may have made. However, it's the entire thing that seems to be a mistake. As Rachel read down the paper, the only person that comes to mind is Quinn. Quinn Fabray the girl that just became her friend. That is the very inspiration for this paper and just as Rachel pulls a new sheet out to start over, horrified at herself, Mr. Deleary announces for the class to stop and finish up their final sentences.

"If you would now please pass all the papers forward," His sly smirk was back, eyes on Quinn once again as he gathered everyone's work. "I'm going to pass these back, but not to those that wrote it. Instead I'm going to let other people see how you view love, and compare to themselves. This is to prove that not all love is the same, everyone holds their own ideals, and their own picture of what it should feel like and be like. Something you all will have to learn as you get older."

Rachel's face flushed, praying anyone but Quinn would get her paper. If Quinn caught on, if she was able to see just who Rachel was talking about without thinking, Rachel would die. She'd been embarrassed many times before, but this would be the one that killed her. And right before she graduated. Luck would have it that way.

Mr. Deleary placed a paper on Rachel's desk, the back facing up. Hesitantly, and with her eyes still locked to Quinn wondering who's paper she received, Rachel flipped it over. She forced her brown pools to look down at the writing, and had to do a double take on what she saw. Her name, surrounded by hearts right smack dab in the middle of the paper.

Her head darted around the classroom, hoping to catch someone looking at her, or blushing at her, anything. But no one was. Not a soul was looking in her direction. It didn't make sense, why would anyone write this if they never told her how they felt?

Finally growing common sense, Rachel looked back to the paper, searching for the name in the top right corner, and the very blood in her veins grew ice cold.

_Quinn Fabray._


End file.
